Home Is Where Hogwarts Is
by SwordedPen
Summary: AU fic centered around an OC going to Hogwarts with the sons of some of the most influencial students of the past. Romance, personal growth, and general mischeif will ensue!
1. Hogwarts At Last

**A/N:** So, I've always wanted to piece together a Harry Potter fic… At first I really wanted to do an Angelina centric one, but this one came to me first so now I'm going to attempt this. It's definitely AU because a lot of things in this story would not make sense according to the current HP Universe so bare with me please!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I look back on my life growing up, it is pretty obvious that going to Hogwarts changed everything for the better. Since I can remember my mom has never been around. When I was younger she was career oriented and having a baby was not a part of her plan. The first kid she had, my brother Mark, was a definite mistake. She had no problem reminding him every time he did something wrong. I, on the other hand was the pleasant surprise, her second chance. She'd been trying for two years but the doctor told her she was not going to be able to have any more kids. So, my mother took matters into her own hands. She found a donor and followed all the _illegal_ directions she had been given. A year later she was "with child".

Even though things were going her way at last, she became obsessed with wealth. I vaguely remember living in an incredibly posh house. When I was four things went sour though and the authorities caught on her to her. We got everything taken away. She spiraled into deep depression and the bottle became her solace. My mother was bad enough sober, so when drunk you'd be wise to steer clear of her. That was when she forgot about image and not causing a scene. That was when she took out her anger and despair on me and Mark. He used to get it the worst until he packed up and moved in with my senile grandparents. So now she took all of it out on me in various forms of abuse.

Having a mother like that can really twist your idea of love. Which, prompted me to think I was in love wit the first guy to call me pretty. Kyle Watkins was my first boyfriend at the ripe age of nine. He threw a golf ball at my neck and proclaimed his love. Sadly I believed him but as it turned out, even at nine all he wanted was one thing. Thank goodness I had the sense enough to slap him after he tried to choke me with his tongue. He has avoided me since. After a few more relationships that ended that way, I came to believe that love couldn't exist for me. Going to Hogwarts changed my perspective.

My mother was not a witch, and since the only thing I knew about my dad was that he was a donor, I had no clue that I was a witch. You can imagine that it was quite a surprise to me and my sober mother when an owl zoomed into our window and left a letter. My mom glared at me indicating that I should open it. She didn't have to glare for long because I grabbed that letter so quickly I got a paper cut. Ignoring my new wound I opened it just as fast. I could not believe my eyes. My first thought was that someone was going to new heights by pranking me this way. I mean come on, a letter accepting me into an imaginary school? That was a lot of effort. There was a letter attached that I had to give my mother. After she quickly scanned the page her face lit up. I hadn't seen her that happy in years. She smiled oddly and handed me the letter. Then, I understood. Hogwarts was a boarding school. My mother would take any excuse to get rid of me. To her I was just an extra mouth to feed and my grandparents couldn't afford to take me in, so as long as she didn't have to pay for anything, Hogwarts was the best way to get me out of her hair.

"You're going and that's that." She said icily.

I truly hoped this wasn't a hoax; at least for my sake anyway. The letter had given my mother specific instructions on how to get me prepared for school. I was amazed when we got to Diagon Alley through a dingy looking pub. Diagon Alley was amazing. It was also full of people hurrying to purchase school supplies. My favorite shop out of all of them was the Quidditch shop. At first I was baffled, being so used to sports on the ground. But once the store owner explained it, I was hooked. Imagine the freedom you could feel soaring through the air, scoring goals left and right, and dodging rogue bludgers!

Unfortunately, my mother thought that anything not on the list was unnecessary and though she was sober-she was no peach. When we got home she sent me to my room to pack everything and went to get some "me time" which was code for a few drinks. I decided to lock the door for safety and prayed she'd be able to wake up in the morning.

For once I'd been able to sleep uninterrupted and I was glad. I looked well rested and not as disheveled as I usually did. My mother was up and bustling. I suspected she hadn't slept much. Any time she's excited, insomnia takes over. Somehow during the night she took my doorknob off and moved all my trunks down to the car.

"Hurry up. We'll be late and you are not missing that train." She snapped.

By now, I was beginning to wonder about how we were supposed to get to Platform 9 3/4 seeing as there were only two platforms. While I was in deep thought, some kid came by and threw a ball at the barrier between the two platforms and the ball went right through. As I was trying to rationalize the event (it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me or something), the little boy walked straight through the barrier to retrieve the ball.

"Holy…" I started.

Then, it all clicked. My platform was through that barrier. So, I made sure that no one was looking and ran for it. Part of me expected to end up on the ground with a headache. Instead, it as like walking into a completely different world. Parents were hugging and seeing off children, kids were seeing old friends and catching up, and other parents were discussing the "good old days". I stuck out like a sore thumb. My mother didn't even bother to walk into the station with me. She just dropped me off in the front and left. I had no friends to giggle with and no one to smile at. I was alone in a sea of excited and happy people. After a couple of minutes of self-pity, I gathered my trunks and boarded the train. Since most people hadn't gotten on yet most of the compartments were empty.

I'd only been sitting for a short while and going through my copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ when four rambunctious boys noisily entered my compartment. They were laughing at something and stopped when they realized they weren't alone in the compartment.

'Blimey! She's actually reading that daft book." One exclaimed.

At this point I decided to look up. I really shouldn't of. They were all breathtakingly gorgeous and each in completely different ways.

"Oi! Take a picture it'll last longer." The red-head directed at me.

It was then, that I noticed my mouth had dropped wide open. I quickly closed it and averted my gaze to the floor.

"I find it rather adorable." That was the brunette. He plopped into the seat next to me and I felt a blush creeping up my face.

"Guys come on, leave her a lone. You've probably scarred the poor girl." The blonde said gently.

Finally, I regained my nerve. "I'm right here you know." I said bitterly.

The one with messy jet-black hair gasped sarcastically. "She speaks!" He exclaimed with mock surprise.

I glared at him in response.

"So, you got a name?" The red-head asked spitting out crumbs as he spoke.

"Maybe. But that is for you to hopefully never find out."

He smirked, "If I had a sickle for every time I heard that one. But, it seems I won't have to do much searching…Crystiana." He gloated.

"It's Crys, and how do you know my name?"

He pointed at my trunks which each had my name written on the card (just incase they got lost). The other boys snickered.

"If only _I_ had a sickle for every time he guessed right. Actually…I'd probably only have a sickle." The blonde chuckled.

"Well, _Crys_, my name is Maximus, but all my buddies call me Max." The brunette next to me grinned and stuck out his hand.

I shook it out of politeness but was very upset to find that he'd stuck some bizarre substance on his hand, which caused me to become stuck to him. My eyes widened in horror.

"Girls just get so stuck on me." He grinned again.

"Yeah, thanks to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." The red-head added.

All the while, I was sitting there stuck to Max. Though, I really can't say I minded too much. I felt the sticky stuff subsiding and I let go with remorse.

The blonde chuckled at my expression. "Now that you're detached, my name is Liam." He stuck out his hand and I looked at it suspiciously. "Don't worry. I'm clean!" He held up both his hands and I eventually gave in. "Now that strapping young chap over there is Andrew. We all agree that he gets his mischievous tendencies from his uncle. And Max, well we don't have any excuse for him. He was just born that way. My sincerest apologies to his mother."

For the first time all day, I cracked a smile.

"So, you _do_ have a sense of humor! That's good to know, because I was beginning to worry. I'm Danny by the way." The one with jet-black hair approached. "I think it's only fair that you tell us something about yourself. Preferably something we can't find on your trunk."

"Well, my mum is non-magic, and I don't know my father. As far as I know I'm non-magic born."

"I think you mean muggle-born. Anyway, don't worry; you'll learn everything you need to know about magic if you stick with us." Max winked and patted my leg.

I flinched. "Who says I'm going to be hanging out with you guys?"

"The fact that you were alone in a compartment seems to scream 'I have no friends'."

"I've got plenty of time to make some." I replied icily.

"Trust me. It's a lot harder than it looks. Most of these kids have been attached at the hip for years."

Liam interrupted. "Look, Crys, we'd really enjoy having you around. But if you'd rather not that's okay."

"Well…I suppose being friends with you lot wouldn't be so bad."

"Good!" Liam smiled and Max was muttering things under his breath irritably.

True to their word, I learned most of what I needed to know from those four.


	2. DAD

Liam was pacing in the Room of Requirement. We'd discovered it sometime in the beginning of second year when Max had needed to take a nap, but someone was patrolling the dormitories. Now, in our third year it was coming in handy for us when we hit those annoying road bumps in life.

As much as I wanted to be there for Liam; my stomach was growling and the feast in the Great Hall was calling to me.

"C'mon Liam. What could possibly be that bad?"

He paused for a while before answering Max's question. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is my father."

"Bloody— " I clamped a hand over Andrew's mouth. I was trying to break him of his bad habits and swearing was the first thing on the list, since it was always landing him in detention.

"Tough break mate." Danny put a consoling hand on Liam's shoulder as he sank into a chair.

My stomach began gurgling ridiculously loud and the guys began laughing; including Liam. Why was it that anytime I cheered them up, it was only because they were laughing at my expense?

"Focus on food Crys and it'll appear." I felt really thick after Max pointed that out. I was in the Room of Requirement the whole time and didn't realize I could get food without going anywhere.

After a couple of minutes some food materialized along with a goblet of pumpkin juice. The others eyed the food hungrily and several more plates appeared.

As the evening wore on, Max went off on his own to bring back some butterbeer. Some music was playing and we were discussing whatever random thing popped into our heads.

"You know…" Andrew started lazily. "Almost every girl at this school is absolutely mad."

I snorted in response. Andrew shifted and propped himself up on his elbows. "I'm serious. Ask any other guy and he'll tell you the same." The other nodded emphatically in agreement.

"He's got a point." Danny added.

"So which girls aren't mad then?" I asked pointedly in an attempt to keep my cool.

"Well, there's Araya Patil, Meliana Longbottom, Mary-Beth Higgins, and you."

"Wow, thanks Max! It's _such_ an honor." I said, my voice loaded with sarcasm.

"Look-you're biased so you cannot complain. But just last week, I went out with Lucinda Spindly and I _might've_ forgotten to call her the next day. Next thing I knew, she put a hex on my school books so that they would scream endless profanities once opened. If that isn't batty, I don't know what is." Dan recalled.

"That's nothing. Glenda Hobbs and I went out for a while back in second year and when I leaned in for a snog she kneed me in the stomach." Andrew's face held a pained expression as he told his story.

"Okay…so maybe some of us girls can be…" I paused to fish for the right word, "irrational. But-you can't blame us when we have to deal with you lot!" They exchanged confused glances.

"You all know Roy?" They nodded. "Well, he asked me out in first year and I politely declined. He didn't handle the rejection too well and attempted to put the moves on me. So, in self defense of course, I kicked him hard in the shins and told him off."

They all glanced down protectively at their shins.

"Okay! So how about a change of subject?" Andrew insisted. "I think we should play _'hot or not'_."

I groaned in response. Sometimes I wished I had friends that were girls.

"Araya?" Danny started off.

"Eh, decent." They decided. "Her new haircut doesn't really suit her but with a different style and some new robes she could get a higher rating." I rolled my eyes in disgust and decided to call it a night.

I woke up when someone threw a wet towel and it landed on my face. At first I thought I was suffocating. Then, I realized that something was covering me. I threw the towel off and glanced quickly at the clock realizing that I was really late. Of course none of my roommates could be civil enough to wake me up.

My roommates really disliked me. I was never mean to them or anything remotely close to that. In fact, I believe they were man to me because they were envious of my friendship with the guys. Over the years I'd gotten used to this kind of treatment from the girls at Hogwarts but there was the rare occasion that it bothered me. Like, when the guys all had partnered up with each other and the other girls avoided me like the plague. Or, when people grouped up to study and went out of their way to exclude me. Actually, the only time they were courteous to me by choice was on the pitch. Well…at least the girls on _my_ team were nice.

Seeing as I would miss breakfast if I took a shower, I decided against it and quickly slipped into clothes. Breakfast had already started and thankfully Liam had saved me a seat.

"Ah! The princess finally wakes."

"And good morning to you too, Andrew." He grinned up at me through a mouthful of crumbs. I just shook my head. This was how mornings were with the guys. I put a few random things on my plate and dug in since I was really hungry. That seems to be a pattern.

The guys started laughing at me again. I guess I must've looked like a strange sight. The rest of the girls at the table were daintily picking up their silverware and taking the smallest bites known to mankind. Here _I_ was stuffing food into my mouth sans-forks and knives.

Liam chuckled. "Slow down there before you choke."

I managed to get out a muffled response that even I didn't understand. He just continued laughing and handed me some water. I nodded my thanks. After a glance at my watch I knew that it was almost time for classes so I finished up whatever was left on my plate and gulped down the water Liam had given me. I was about to excuse myself from the table when Liam nudged me over to a more secluded area of the Great Hall.

"You're not still nervous about your father, are you?" I enquired exasperatedly.

"Nah. I'm coming to terms with that. This actually has to do with last night."

"Okay…" I replied not catching on.

"Well, when you left we continued our game and some pretty interesting things came up."

"Stop beating around the bloody bush, Liam and get it out already!" My patience was beginning to get thin.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist." He chuckled at his own crappy joke. "Well, when we got to your name it got eerily quiet because deciding whether or not a friend is hot is a slightly odd position to be in. And to be honest, most of us hardly remember you're a girl. No offense." I nodded, hoping he'd get to the point before I murdered him for his awful choice in phrasing. "And we were kind of sitting there debating the issue internally for a while when Max broke the silence with a simple word."

There was a loud rush of noise as students began leaving tables and making their way to classes. Liam gave me an apologetic smile and promised he would tell me the rest later. We had Divination first and I was in no mood to deal with a peeved Trelawney predicting my imminent death. The woman had it out for me already as it was.


End file.
